This patent invention relates to vitamin D compounds, and more particularly to vitamin D derivatives substituted at the carbon 2 position.
The natural hormone, 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 and its analog in ergosterol series, i.e. 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.2 are known to be highly potent regulators of calcium homeostasis in animals and humans, and more recently their activity in cellular differentiation has been established, Ostrem et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2610 (1987). Many structural analogs of these metabolites have been prepared and tested, including 1.alpha.-hydroxyvitamin D.sub.3, 1.alpha.-hydroxyvitamin D.sub.2, various side chain homologated vitamins and fluorinated analogs. Some of these compounds exhibit an interesting separation of activities in cell differentiation and calcium regulation. This difference in activity may be useful in the treatment of a variety of diseases as renal osteodystrophy, vitamin D-resistant rickets, osteoporosis, psoriasis, and certain malignancies.
Recently, a new class of vitamin D analogs has been discovered, i.e. the so called 19-nor-vitamin D compounds, which are characterized by the replacement of the A-ring exocyclic methylene group (carbon 19), typical of the vitamin D system, by two hydrogen atoms. Biological testing of such 19-nor-analogs (e.g., 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxy-19-nor-vitamin D.sub.3) revealed a selective activity profile with high potency in inducing cellular differentiation, and very low calcium mobilizing activity. Thus, these compounds are potentially useful as therapeutic agents for the treatment of malignancies, or the treatment of various skin disorders. Two different methods of synthesis of such 19-nor-vitamin D analogs have been described (Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 31, 1823 (1990); Perlman et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 32, 7663 (1991), and DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,191).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,634, 2.beta.-hydroxy and alkoxy (e.g., ED-71) analogs of 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 have been described and examined by Chugai group as potential drugs for osteoporosis and as antitumor agents. See also Okano et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 163, 1444 (1989). Other 2-substituted (with hydroxyalkyl, e.g., ED-120, and fluoroalkyl groups) A-ring analogs of 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxyvitamin D.sub.3 have also been prepared and tested (Miyamoto et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 41, 1111 (1993); Nishii et al., Osteoporosis Int. Suppl. 1, 190 (1993); Posner et al., J. Org. Chem. 59, 7855 (1994), and J. Org. Chem. 60, 4617 (1995)).
Recently, 2-substituted analogs of 1.alpha.,25-dihydroxy-19-norvitamin D.sub.3 have also been synthesized, i.e. compounds substituted at 2-position with hydroxy or alkoxy groups (DeLuca et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,713), which exhibit interesting and selective activity profiles. All these studies indicate that binding sites in vitamin D receptors can accomodate different substituents at C-2 in the synthesized vitamin D analogs.
In a continuing effort to explore the 19-nor class of pharmacologically important vitamin D compounds, their analogs which are characterized by the presence of an alkyl (particularly methyl) substituent at the carbon 2 (C-2), i.e. 2-alkyl-19-nor-vitamin D compounds, and particularly 2-methyl-19-nor-vitamin D compounds, have now been synthesized and tested. Such vitamin D analogs seemed interesting targets because the relatively small alkyl (particularly ethyl) group at C-2 should not interfere with vitamin D receptor. On the other hand it is obvious that a change of conformation of the cyclohexanediol ring A can be expected for these new analogs.